Choices
by LittleMissDramione
Summary: Just a little fic I did about 5x11 for Klaroline and just another way it could have gone. Our favourite couple need their happy ending.


**A/N: Hey guys, I was rewatching Season 5 in anticipation of S06E01. So this is another Klaroline fic. (obviously :p)**

 **UPDATE: I wrote this a long time ago but I'd forgotten it, so here it is. I've given up on TVD now, it's gotten way to complicated, so now I only care about Klaroline. Oh and Benzo, or whatever their official ship name is. They're so cute together.**

 **LittleMissDramione**

* * *

"Matt, we're coming for you". I yell, hoping for a response, a cry for help. While the rest of us were celebrating Katherine's fast approaching death, Matt had gone out and gotten himself captured by Nadia who was using him as bait against us for her own hidden agenda. Stefan and Elena had gone with her while the rest of us were searching the woods for Matt, who was buried alive. No answer, I was about to try again, but that's when I saw _him_.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Klaus." What was he doing here and why did he have to find me of all people? "Sorry, Matt's buried alive. No time to chat." I vamped away, but he quickly caught up with me.

"Are you not even the littlest bit curious as to why I'm here?"

"I literally just 'whooshed' at the sight of your face. So no." God, why couldn't he just leave me alone? I listened around, hoping to hear Matt.

"Damon informed me that Katarina Petrova has taken a tragic turn." Of course, he'd be here for Katherine. Always after his revenge. Just like Tyler.

"So you're here to gloat over her corpse-to-be. To delight in the closure of five hundred years of revenge. Great. Now I'm even less interested."

"Well then perhaps you'd be more interested in talking about Tyler then?" I light up at the mention of his name. I hadn't seen Tyler since we broke up.

"Is he...did you?" I stumbled for words, but he understood.

"No, I sent him off with little more than a bruised ego; he really does hate me, poor lad. Revenge, it eats at him. I hear you two broke up?"

" Because I made him choose. Me or his stupid revenge fantasy. He chose wrong. I suggest you learn from his mistakes and let Katherine die in peace. Dying sucks enough as it is. No need to rub anyone's nose in it." I vamped away again, continuing to look for Matt. I yelled out again several times. No response. I tuned my hearing, unfortunately, all I heard was Klaus. He never gives up, does he?

"Would you give me the same choice?" I rolled my eyes and turned around to face Klaus.

"What?"

"Were I to abandon my revenge against Katarina, would you offer me the same choice as Tyler?"

"I don't…know what you mean?" Klaus smirked, walking towards me.

"Yes, you do." Of course, I did, but it didn't mean anything.

"Fine, I do, but what does it matter? You came here as soon as you heard Katherine was dying. Your one goal in life is to get your revenge. So even if I did offer you the same choice, it wouldn't be any different." It was the same with everything in my life. I was always the second choice. Klaus stood closer, moving to be practically in front of me.

"I intend to be your last love, Caroline. So, if giving up my revenge is what it takes, then so be it."

"So you'd just give up five hundred years of revenge, of plotting, of running around trying to find her. You'd just let her go, because of me." Klaus gently grabbed my wrist, twisting the braclet that he gave me. I don't know why I decided to put it on. If anything, it confirmed the feelings I had for Klaus. I'd been denying them, mostly because I was with Tyler and I thought that we were happy, but also because I told myself to look at his bad side and judge him on it, but I'd seen his good side as well.

"I'd do anything for you, Caroline. I will always put you first." Always the romantic, but then again after seeing and living in the world for over a thousand years, you're bound to learn a few things. There was no point in denying it. I was attracted to Klaus. But could I just start up a relationship with him? No doubt, I'd receive lots of hate from everyone else which really pissed me off. It was alright for Elena to be just like Katherine and plays around with both brothers, but it was a total no-no for me to fall in love with Klaus. His chuckle bought me out of my thoughts.

"You'd really let it all go. For me?" I starred deeped into his eyes. I could see pain and hurt, mixed with anger, but underneath I could see hope, light, possible happiness. Klaus nodded. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Vampire Barbie, nice to know you were getting cozy while the rest of us looked for the annoying human." We turned to see Damon standing there.

"What do you want Damon?" See, this is exactly what I was talking about.

"It seems Matt was found by Rebekah. Not that you care at the moment. You've got a new boy toy to play with. As soon as Tyler left, you scrambled to find big old baddie here." Klaus ran forward, plunging his hand into Damon's chest, whose face was now contorted with pain. I really should have said something to make Klaus stop, but seeing Damon this way, made me feel better.

"I'd watch what comes out of your mouth, mate. Don't think I don't know all of which you did to Caroline when she was human. I should rip your heart out for that alone, but I won't because I know that she wouldn't want me to." Klaus took his hand out, which was now covered in blood. Instead, you took Damon's head and held him at eye level.

"You are going to forget ever finding us here. Instead, you left the forest and went straight home." Klaus let go and Damon left, a dazed look in his eyes. The same look everyone gets after being compelled.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Klaus only smiled, turning back to me.

"I know. Well now that the quarter-back has been saved, how about we get out of here? I have no more business in Mystic falls." I frowned again.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave again?"

"Yes and no. It depends on your next answer." Klaus was smiling at me. Not smirking or leering in any evil mischeavous way, but geniunely smiling.

"What question is that?"

"Whether or not you want to come with me? There's a whole world waiting for you Caroline. You're a vampire stuck in a small town. You should be out exploring, living your life to the can go whether you want."

"You're serious. Just pack up and leave Mystic Falls, my friends, and family." I was tempted but could I really just leave everyone. To be honest, the only people I would miss would be Stefan and my mum.

"Yes, or we can stay if you really want to. I know your mum means a lot to you." I thought it over, the gears in my head churning. My mum worked a lot so she wasn't home much. I had a feeling I'd be exiled from my friends once they found out about me being with Klaus. I'd finished school and sure I was at Whitmore, but I just drop out. Klaus was right. I wanted adventure.

"Alright, where do we go first?" I asked. I'd have to pack my stuff up first and I was going to say goodbye to my mum, but then we could leave. Klaus took my hands and entwined it with his.

"The choice is all yours love."

* * *

We travelled everywhere over the years until we settled down in Paris. I visited mum as much as I could, but soon enough she grew older as the years passed and eventually died. Out of my group of friends, I only saw Stefan as he lived with Rebekah in London. Almost a decade later after we left, they ran into each in New York and decide to rekindle what they had in the 1920's. Last I heard, Elena was still with Damon and they were married now and had adopted a child. I had my own little café while Klaus had opened up an art studio that had now been transformed into a school of sorts. We lived in the mansion that Klaus had bought over four hundred years ago. Technically, it was someone else's house now, but Klaus compelled them to leave and we moved in. I was in the kitchen making toast when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning Love." I finished buttering the toast and turned around in his arms, facing him.

"So what should we do today?" I asked. Klaus grinned and pulled me closer for a kiss.

 **Hope you liked it. Review what your thought. It makes me happy to see what people think of my work. I take constructive criticism but anyone who reviews downright hate and flames, I do not care what you think.**


End file.
